School Of YouTube
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: Includes YouTubers such as: Ian, Anthony, Josh(Jovenshire), Sohinki(Matt), Lasercorn(David), Pewdiepie(Felix), Tobuscus(Toby), Yamimash(Aaron), Markiplier(Mark) and Nigahiga(Ryan). Please review if you want more .
1. First Day

Hey so this story, or stories I guess, are based on true stories that happened a MY school! Many strange and awkward and exremely fucked up things happen at my school. This includes Yamimash, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Ian, Anthony, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki and Mari. I will use their real names, not their users so check the deskription if you don't know them. Also, I am still on my iPad :(

(Ian's POV)

I'm so nervous, it's my first day of school and I just moved here. I hope 8th grade here is easier than back where I used to be. I am in homeroom 8-13, and I sit second row from the back, 5th from the wall. I walked into a classroom with no one in it exept the teacher.

"Is this 8-13?" I asked

"Yes, you must be Ian!" Said my teacher

My teacher didn't look much older than me, she looked like she was 16.

"Put your books here and Anthony will show you around." She said, pointing to a desk, then to a guy on the other side of the room, obviouly Anthony.

"Oh, I am Miss McCorrister, by the way!" She laughed

I smiled, she seemed nice.

"So, Anthony, show Ian here around the school, where everything is, the gym, band room, art room, where you go for your classes and such." Said Miss McCorrister

Anthony sighed

"Follow me..." Said Anthony, starting at the door like a zombie

"Anthony, remember, you get to miss math class." Reminded the teacher

Something in Anthony clicked on, and he sprung up, and led me toward the door, before we got out, a blonde kid rushed in, dropping papers and things, with a black haired kid with glasses following behind, they ran around the room, laughing. Anthony and I continued the tour.

Kids in the hallways stared at me as I walked down the halls, following Anthony. I heard 2 specific people, talking louder than everyone else talking about _Dota_ and _Left For Dead_.

As Anthony showed me the gym, he pointed to a blonde girl in the hallway wearing hollister, uggs and WAY too much perfume, like seriously, I think a hollister truck full of perfume crashed into her and now she perminently smells like hollister.

"That's Coral, she's the bitch of the school, for most people anyways. Don't make her angry or you will definently regret it." He said

I nodded my head.

It took a while for the tour,but when I got back to class it was full and we were doing math.

"Oh, everyone this is Ian, he's the new kid"

I waved

"FART!" Yelled the kid from earlier that had glasses, being 8th graders we are really mature.

I laughed a bit, but suprisingly, so did the teacher. The bell went and it was time for French class.

"Bonjour! Je'mapel Madame Stapler! Ques cu ca' Ian?" Said the teacher

I TOOK SPANISH AT MY OLD SCHOOL I DON'T KNOW THIS CRAP.

"Hey, uhhh I'm Ian." I said

I sat in an empty seat, next to that blonde kid.

"Hey, I'm Aaron." He said

"Ian" I replied

The teacher pulled a card out of her hand, it had a name on it.

"Felix" She said, pointing to the word 'parlor' on the whiteboard

"OOH OOH, IT'S A PARLOR! Parlor! Like the building! PARLOR!" Exclaimed Felix

"Felix, we are doing verbs, not nouns." Said the teacher as Felix sank down in his seat.

*End of part 1*

Yup. Please leave a review! Sorry on the shortness of this chapter. Review, favorite and follow for more chapters and funny moments.

Bye.


	2. Balls that Boggle

Hey guys. I've noticed a lot of people liked this story so here's a part two, remember, it doesn't matter who the person is, but whoever is in the first person view is me, and how I experienced the moments. I'm typing this on a laptop so it SHOULD be at least 1K words. Oh, I might sound a bit childish, but I am taking moments from back in 6th grade! So, yeah. Read on, I guess. :P I SUCK AT INTROS.

**(Mari's POV)**

That new kid Ian is kinda weird, but I go to THIS school so weird is always a good thing. Everyone at my school is obsessed with freaking _Macklemore's Thrift Shop_. God damn it's so annoying hearing my whole school singing "MACKLEMORE CAN WE GO THRIFT SHOPPING?"

I walked into my class to see Mark, Aaron, Matt and Toby rapping it. Surprise.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollars in my pocket, I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a dollar" They sang

I went over to them and joined in.

**"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!"** I said loudly

Just then, Miss McCorrister walked in. Yippee.

"Did you just say what I _thought_ you said?" She asked

"SorryI'llsitdownnow" I said, rushing to my desk

"Okay, attendance time, yay" The teacher said, sarcastically

"Toby" She said

"HI" Yelled Toby, the way he did... Every day.

"Ian"

"Sup." Said Ian, bored like always

"Ryan... Ryan?" Said the teacher

Everyone was silent, I remember seeing Ryan 5 minutes ago.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked

Everyone looked around.

"I'll go find him" Said my teacher, marching out the door.

Felix stood up out of his seat, that was never good, but it was always funny.

"I'm gonna get implants, my daddy let me get new boobies, I-I-I'm gettin', gettin' brand new boobies, this is fucking awesome!" He sang

I laughed way harder than I was supposed to, my class giggled but I was the only one truly laughing.

"Walk into the club like, waddup I got a flat chest, I'm so exited my dad let me get implants" Said Felix as he was interrupted by my teacher walking back in the room with Ryan.

Felix sat down, and I was laughing so hard I was silent and was clapping like a retarded seal.

"The fuck?" Whispered Josh, watching me be a seal.

I saw David in the front row, texting

I started reading the over-emotional posters that teachers put around the room.

'We pollute our Earth as if we have another one to go to' Said one

#2Deep4Me

'If you always say no, you'll never say yes' Said another

"Mari" Said my teacher

"OH uh hi" I said

The bell rang but I had to stay in homeroom for science, we were working on air pressure.

"Okay so don't laugh but this sheet says balls on it." Said the teacher

Aaron and Mark laughed, if you didn't notice, they're the immature ones in the class.

She sighed

'Okay so you'll either try with the big balls or the small balls and you'll have to-" Said my teacher as she was interrupted by my entire class (including me) laughing their asses off.

Aaron literally fell off of his chair and was laughing on the ground. [Yes this happened in real life]

"Balls!" Yelled Mark, still laughing

I was laughing just as hard so I shouldn't judge.

"Anyways, you put the balls by your face and blow between them" She said, now even she was laughing a bit.

Felix and Josh were doing their walrus laughs, I was being a retarded seal and everyone else stopped laughing. I tried to stop too but I couldn't!

"Okay whatever let's skip this one" Said my teacher, laughing

*End of moment/whatever 2*

Keep in mind that this is NOT a story, this is JUST moments from my school! The chapters will be shorter than my other stories!


	3. PUT THE DOOR DOWN

This is a quick thing I'm writing that happened today at lunch x) I think it's funny.

*Josh's POV*

Today at lunch we were all in the classroom [My school doesn't have a cafeteria] and all of a sudden I hear:

"No Ryan! Put the desk down!" From Mark

"The door doesn't go there!" Yelled Aaron

"What?" Asked Ryan, very confused

"Stop rubbing Miss McCorrister's lotion on your naked body! Jeez Ryan!" Exclaimed Mark, taking turns with Aaron

"Ryan! Stop hitting, I'll be a good boy!"

"Ahh! Ryan! Dude! What the hell I thought we were friends!"

"OH MY GOD I thought the titanic sunk!"

"Ohhhh dude why do you fart so much?"

"STOP EATING THE WHITE BOARD!"

"God dammit Ryan, why do you always eat my pencils!?"

"PUT THE CHAIRS DOWN, NOW"

I was busy laughing in my walrus way [Which I actually have in real life by the way] so I didn't hear all of it.

"NO! RYAN! STOP!" Said Aaron, jumping out of the classroom door, landing on his stomach in the hallway pretending that Ryan threw him out.

"AHHHH, STOP IT, PLEASE!" Yelled Mark, jumping out second.

Ryan was sitting in his desk, laughing his ass off.

"Oh god, why me?" Said Ryan, still laughing

"Cause' you're a turd-cannon" Said Aaron, coming back in the room.

"NO! Put David down, he cannot fly!" Yelled Mark

"NO YOU CANNOT TEST IT BY THROWING HIM OUT THE WINDOW!" Said Aaron

"AHHHHH" Yelled David, dropping a book on the ground to make a noise

The entire class was peeing themselves laughing.

"Okay it's not funny anymore, bye turd cannon." Said Aaron, leaving the room

*Le end*

Oh god this brings back memories :D

Buh bye.


	4. Trees They're Green (Aaron Grylls)

OH MY GOD THESE ARE SO HILARIOUS AS I WRITE THEM. It's not funny to you guys probably but it's freaking funny to me.

* * *

(Mari's POV)

Today in math we had to make a 'dream house' that was 8x9 meters on graph paper, as in 2 squares was 1 meter, on a notebook sized paper. We had to calculate the cost of paint, carpet, baseboards, wallpaper, etc. By squaring and cubing the room sizes.

The teacher walked over to Aaron's desk, he sits beside me.

"Your house has 2 living rooms?" The sub asked

"Actually it has 3." Replied Aaron

"And a hallway right through it?"

"Don't forget the bathroom between the 2 living rooms, Then the kitchen and a third living room right here..." Aaron continued

"Well where's the bedroom?" The sub asked

"You sleep in the bathtub" Aaron answered

The sub shook his head and walked back to his desk.

I had to walk over and see what crap he made. I looked at his paper, it looked like a motel.

I laughed harder than I probably should have

"Shut up" He said

"Okay so if 3x4x4 is... Uh Mari what's 3x4x4?" Aaron asked

"787." I said, seeing if he would actually believe that.

"We'll we watching planet Earth now, so move back to your own desk and do work quietly." Said the sub before Aaron could answer

As the movie continued, I was getting more and more bored. All it was, was birds in trees.

"Trees, they're green." Said Aaron, in an Australian accent, imitating Bear Grylls.

"The wild bush is also green, it camouflages with the wild tree." He continued

"Birds.. They're also green.. Sometimes blue... Rarley Purp-" Aaron said

"Quiet." Said the sub, cutting him off.

* * *

I'm tired so no more writing for me. Nighty night you buttmunches.


	5. She's out of your league

Lol I am so fucking pissed off still. I only have 1 more project, and still two more days but still god DANGIT.

Here's the story you buttmunches 3 Look at chapter 5 of Assassin's Smosh 3 for the full story of why I'm pissed.

* * *

(Ryan's POV)

Ugh, I hate French class so much. I got in my desk, in a row of 3, and sat between Bobertette and Mari.

"Je mappel Madame Stapler, Ryan, Comment dit on 'Maybe' un François?" She asked me

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said, not knowing the answer

"OH I KNOW, UHHH Il I Ya!" I said!

"EHHH" She said, making a buzzing noise, clarifying that I was wrong

"Maybe if you weren't busy flirting with little Mari over there you would know what it was." She said

The entire class laughed

"Besides she's way out of your league" She continued

My entire class laughed even harder

I slammed my head into the desk, laughing at myself, and I managed to knock over my water bottle, flooding the floor

I stood up and walked around the desk to clean it up, but I slipped and fell

"It's not your day, Ryan" Said Aaron, laughing at me

"And the band concert's today also" Added Mari

"NOOOOOOO I suck at band!" I said, lying on the ground

I cleaned up the mess and sat back down, hoping class would end. But also wanting it to stay French because band was next period.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Frick.

-Le end of whatever part this is-

Oh god this was embarrassing.


	6. Hashtag girl problems

So this one may be relatable to girls who have had their period.

Yes it'll be one of THOSE stories...

* * *

(Mari's POV)

I was walking to my locker like the normal person I am when all of a sudden I hear

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"

My locker is right by the washrooms, so I hear people in there a lot.

"THE TAMPON IS STUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

I don't know about her but if I had a tampon stuck in a hole in my body I might not want to scream it out in a bathroom stall for the whole hall to hear

"Oh my god HELP ME" She said a little quieter

I walked into the bathroom, trying not to make a sound

"Oh my god it's stuck it's stuck it's stuck" She said frantically

"What's the problem?" Someone else asked as they washed their hands

"I HAVE A TAMPON STUCK IN MY FUCKING BLOODY VAGINA THAT'S THE PROBLEM. THE STRING BROKE THE FUCK OFF" She said

I looked at the clock and saw 5 minutes until class started.

This might of been a douche move (ba dum tss) but I ran out of there, got my books and went to class.

Besides it was her fault, you're supposed to pull on the string before you put it in there to make sure it's not broken

I'm still a good person

.

.

.

right?

* * *

ANNNNNND this is why I should be homeschooled


End file.
